


Expecting

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dinner, One Shot, Pregnancy, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: They haven't planned for it, or so much as talked about it...but suddenly they've got a baby on the way!





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).



> This one is for Rtarara, who requested it when I was asking for prompts while procrastinating studying (go check out her stuff it is 100% A+ amazing).

“Alright. Okay.” Lena exhaled deeply, pacing back and forth in her living room. “I’m sure there’s a logical, _reasonable_ explanation for this,” she said, looking at the papers in her hand. She folded them up again and pushed them into her purse. She tried to shake off her nerves, startling when the door opened.

“Lena, I’m home!”

“Kara!” She gave a strained smile, wincing when Alex walked in with her. “And, Alex. I didn’t realize you’d be…joining us tonight.”

“I thought it would be nice for the three of us to have dinner together,” Kara said with a smile.

“Maggie’s working tonight,” Alex shrugged, “Kara thought I’d be lonely if she didn’t drag me along.”

“No,” she objected, pulling Alex in for a one armed hug, “I just wanted to spend some time with my sister and,” she reached out her other arm towards Lena, “my girlfriend.”

Lena sank into her embrace wearily, already resigned to waiting to share her news until after dinner.

“Of course. We’re always happy to have you over, Alex.”

* * *

 

The three sat down on the couch with an abundance of pizza on the coffee table in front of them, a movie playing on the tv.

Lena nibbled at a slice, leaning into Kara’s arm behind her and trying to ignore Alex’s stare throughout the movie.

“I’ll clean up,” Kara said, leaning in for a quick peck before scooping up the boxes.

Alex watched Kara go to pick up the meal debris in the kitchen, Lena staring intently at the tv.

“So, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Lena denied, barely glancing at her.

“‘Nothing’ my ass, Luthor.” She moved closer to her on the couch. “You’ve been off since we got here, spill.”

“Really, Alex, it’s nothing. I’ve just had an off day today.” She turned to face her, giving her a wide smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be,” her voice broke, “ _fine_ by tomorrow.”  
Alex nodded slowly, studying her.

“Kara, something’s wrong with your girlfriend!”

“No!” She grabbed Alex’s arm tightly, closing her eyes when Kara jogged back into the room.

She knelt down in front of her. “Are you okay, Lena?” She looked between her and Alex. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

Lena stood slowly, pulling her hand out of Kara’s.

“I’d rather we talk about this later. In private.” She stepped around Kara, walking stiffly to the kitchen.

“So there _is_ something wrong,” Kara asked unsurely.

“I,” she held a hand over her stomach, leaned against the wall. “I don’t know if something’s _wrong_.” She turned back around. “I just think it’s something that you and I should discuss. Alone.”

Kara stood back up and headed towards her.

“Is it something that Alex could help with though? You know we’re both here to support you.”

“You’re basically family at this point, Lena. Talk to us.”

She sighed heavily, holding a hand to her head.

“I wanted to talk to you about this, just between the two of us, Kara. Could we-” She looked between the two, “could we at least have a few moments of privacy? I can’t say that it won’t be helpful to have you here for this conversation, Alex, but it’s a…delicate matter.”

“Oh-kay, then. I guess I’ll…wait on the balcony?”

“Please,” she nodded.

* * *

 

“Can we sit?”

She grabbed her purse before leading Kara back to the couch.

“Do you remember how I’ve been feeling sick lately?”

“And been refusing to go to see the doctor every time I tell you to,” she asked incredulously. “Of course I do.”

“Well, I finally went to the doctor recently, and, they did some blood work.” She pulled the papers out of her purse. “The results came back, and I had them redo them several times. I didn’t want to tell you until it was absolutely confirmed.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together,” she said, taking Lena’s hand. “Between LCorp, Alex and the DEO, we can fix whatever it is.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re.” Her jaw dropped.

“Pregnant,” she repeated. “I don’t know how- I know how it _usually_ happens, because, well, _obviously_ , so I thought, perhaps your Kryptonian biology- I was going to tell you as soon as you got home, but then Alex showed up with you.” She clenched her fist around the papers. “Kara, say something.”

“You’re pregnant,” she asked faintly.

“Yes, I,” she unfolded the papers, putting them on her lap, “I had them check three times. And then,” she walked to the bathroom and then sat back down, box in hand. “I bought home tests-” She set the box down, grabbing both of Kara’s hands.

“You’re having a baby.” She blinked. “ _We’re_ having a baby. We’re having a baby!” She jumped to her feet, lifting Lena into the air and spun her around. “We’re having a baby!”

“Kara!” She shrieked with laughter, holding onto her shoulders. “You’re taking this much better than I thought you would!”

Kara set her down for a second to pull her in for a deep kiss.

“We’re having a _baby_ \- it’s a complete surprise, and we’ll have to talk to Alex about birth control so it doesn’t happen again out of nowhere- but we’re having a baby and I didn’t think I’d be able to have any kids- we _are_ having this baby right?” She shook her head, “I didn’t even think-”

“No, yes, Kara, of course I want to have this baby with you.”

Kara surged forward for another joyful kiss, lifting her in the air again.

She pulled away again suddenly, eyes wide.

“Alex.”

She ran outside, still carrying Lena.

"Alex! We’re having a baby!”


End file.
